1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a rack frame, especially to a rack frame for supporting servers.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical rack frame for supporting servers usually includes a plurality of wheels at the bottom for moving the rack frame. However, the rack frame is unstable when moved by sliding the plurality of wheels on a floor.
Therefore there is a need for improvement in the art.